Unknown
by Safeleo
Summary: Canada finally snaps after being ignored for so long. Dark. Rated T for some language, blood, and death. Slight UsUk and UsCan, but can just be brotherly love.


It started out as a normal world meeting. France and England argued, China tried to calm everybody down, Russia sat quietly but still creped everybody out, America talked loudly in between mouthfuls of food, and Canada sat in the corner, unnoticed and uncared for.

America stood up and started wildly talking about a new battle strategy. He had just gotten to the part where China backs him up when he heard a quiet voice protesting his idea. America realized it was Canada trying to state his opinion.

"Whatever," America thought, "My ideas are better, and nobody listens to him anyway." America continued to talk right over him.

"I'm sick and tired of everyone ignoring me, god dammit!" Someone yelled. Everyone stopped and looked around, confused. They had never heard this voice before. Canada stood at the end of the table. He had a wild look in his eyes and a metal hockey stick in his hand. Everyone noticed him.

"My name is fucking CANADA!" He yelled, "I've been ignored and unnoticed for too long! I've tried talking nicely, but still no one cares! Maybe you'll notice my now, bastards!"

Canada swung the hockey stick high and brought it down on the long table. A deafening crack rang through to air and a chasm opened up in the table, splitting the wood clean in half. The table collapsed inward in two perfect pieces.

Russia whimpered. America walked over to the shaking Canada.

"Mattie, just relax." He soothed, trying to get him to calm down.

"Don't call me by my human name! You'll forget my country! And don't tell me to relax! I'm just as strong as you, but I hid my strength and try to talk my way out of things! But no one fucking listens! So I'll have to show you my power in other ways!" Canada ranted. He swung his hockey stick like a baseball bat and caught America in the stomach. Blood spurted from his mouth as the hero flew across the room and slammed into the wall. Lights flashed across his vision and he shook his head to clear them.

By then, the other Allies had stood up and drawn their weapons. China attacked first, swinging at Canada with his wok. Canada ducked and China flew passed him. Canada quickly turned and nailed China on his head. China's eyes opened in shock as he slumped, unconscious, to the ground.

Canada didn't stop, cracking France against the ribs, and breaking a few. France landed on his back and Canada jabbed downward at his chest, using the hockey stick like a spear. Blood sprayed in Canada's face, flecking his golden hair with red. An insane smile that looked more like a snarl crept onto his face.

"You know who I am now, don't you?" Canada whispered. Then he turned to Russia and England.

"Canada, you don't have to-" England started. Canada roared and knocked the spell book from England's hand, then cracked him on the side of his head. England crumpled to the floor. The only one still standing was Russia.

"I underestimated you-da?" He said, "I could use a guy like you, you can become one with me and we can take over the world, then everyone would know your name."

Canada swung at him but Russia caught it with his pipe. Then Canada pulled out a gun and shot Russia in the shoulder. He ripped the pipe from Russia's grasp then he clubbed him with it, knocking him out.

"That's for sitting on my, you creepy vodka sucking bastard." Canada said, before turning to the only one left conscious, America.

America watched helplessly as the countries fell. What had he done? He knew Canada was there most of the time, he just kept ignoring him. Now look, Canada had finally snapped. America didn't know how many were dead. It could be none, it could be all four. And it was his fault. He was no hero, heroes listen to everyone, and they never ignore a voice, no matter how quiet. That was the whole point of democracy. How could he ever face himself for ignoring an entire county? How could he call himself a hero?

America saw Canada turn to face him. The dude was a mess. His hair was askew, his glasses lopsided, his eyes crazed, a creepy smile plastered across his face, and everything from his hockey stick to his head was flecked with blood.

"I know you're awake, brother. I know you can hear me." Canada sang, walking over.

"Canada, whatever you do next, I just want you to know I noticed you, every day. I was just too stupid to admit it. Remember, bro, when we used to play baseball and I would cream you every time, huh? Remember we used to get ice cream at the park, and you'd always get vanilla and pour maple syrup on it? No matter what you do next, remember I know who you are, and you will always be my brother." America said quickly.

"I know you noticed me, it was just the rest of the dicks. Speaking of which, they're all still breathing, well, maybe not France." Canada laughed softly, "Take care, brother, and feed Kumajirou for me."

"Wait!" America called, but it was too late. Canada took out the gun, pulled back the hammer, and shot himself in the head. He fell, lifeless, to the floor.

"CANADA!" America yelled, so that the name that was rarely spoken and never remembered echoed off the walls like a note from a song. America tried to stand but the world tilted and shoved him against the wall. He was still dizzy. America dragged himself over to his brother, but there was no use. The man was dead. His eyes were closed and a light, genuine smile touched his lips. If it wasn't for the blood, he could be sleeping.

America cradled Canada in his arms, not caring his chest was soon stained red. He wept for his dead brother, even after what he'd done. He wept while most of the other Allies came to and groggily made their way over to him. He even wept while China and Russia declared France was not dead, and carried him to a hospital. He finally stopped when England put an arm around him.

"Let's go, old chap." England said softly, "It wasn't your fault; it was all of ours, for not recognizing a great ally. May Canada finally rest in peace, now that we all know his name."


End file.
